


Sa wakas, kapiling ka na

by plethoras (soojunqs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grad School! AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quarantine fic???, Welcome back Kyungsoo!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunqs/pseuds/plethoras
Summary: Grad students! AU / Quarantine! AU — Hindi naman mahirap aminin para kay Kyungsoo na hindi kumpleto ang araw niya pag walang Chanyeol na dumadaldal sa kanya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Sa wakas, kapiling ka na

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hello!  
>   
> Pinilit ko talagang tapusin 'to just in time for Kyungsoo's discharge! Welcome back, Kyungsoo! You've worked hard! I can't believe you've finished your military service. I can't wait to see what you have in store! Pero, pede bang DKS1 muna? Char not char.  
>   
> Thank you so much, Cami, sa pag-beta! Thank you rin, Mae, sa pag-comment! <3  
>   
> Sa true lang, ito talaga ang resulta ng pagkamiss kay Chanyeol at kay Kyungsoo. Grabe, Chanyeol. Ayan na si Kyungsoo, baka gusto mong magparamdam. Manifesting — Chansoohun (Heartline AKA Ksoo's besties) on VLIVE!  
>   
>   
> I listened to the following songs (on repeat) while writing this song:  
>   
> \- Tahanan by Nica Del Rosario  
> \- Dumaloy by SUD  
> \- End of the World by Epik High ft. Gsoul  
> \- Nangangamba by Zack Tabudlo  
> \- Punas Luha by Earl Generao  
>   
>   
> Title taken from SUD's Dumaloy <3

“Kuys, nakabalik na ba dito si Kuya Soo?” Nakakunot na noong tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. As usual, tambay nanaman ang pinsan niyang si Sehun dito sa condo niya. Chill day niya daw kasi at natapos na ang thesis nila. Defense nalang daw ang kailangan at ga-graduate na ang loko. Akalain mo yun, nakaraos ang loko. 

Napa- _sana all_ nalang si Chanyeol. Sana all ga-graduate na. 

Sa totoo nyan, grumaduate nanaman si Chanyeol… ng undergrad nga lang. Pero right now, _next slide nalang please_. He’d rather not talk about it. Well, he returned to school kasi to take up his post-graduate degree. Yung major niya? Ayun, Cybersecurity. 

Tunog bigatin. Tunog pang-matalino. 

“Teka,” Chanyeol says, tinaas pa nito ang palad nito, para sabihing, _ooops, wait lang!_

Abang na abang si Sehun sa gagawin ni Chanyeol, at medyo may pagkalito pa sa mukha ng binata pero napakunot ng noo si Sehun nang biglang sumilip si Chanyeol sa bulsa nito, na sobrang feel na feel pa at sinabing, “Oh, nandito pala siya sa bulsa ko, nagkakape, tawagin ko?” 

Biglang parang nilamukos ang mukha ni Sehun, then, he rolled his eyes, “Ang baduy mo kahit kailan! Sobrang pang-tito naman yung joke.” 

Tumawa nang nakakaasar si Chanyeol, “Bakit ba kasi ako tinatanong mo? Mukha ba akong _Search Desk_?” 

“Eh malamang? Jowa mo yun, di ba?” 

“Huh? Anong jowa ka diyan. Di ko jowa yun!” Pagtanggi ni Chanyeol, napapailing pa ang binata. “Eh ano bang kailangan mo sa kanya? Akala ko ba tapos na yung pinapagawa mo?” 

“Eh oo kuya, kaso kelangan namin ng certificate eh.” Ang tinutukoy niyang certificate ay yung Language Editor Certificate. Pina-check kasi nila Sehun ang thesis nila kay Kyungsoo. Part-time instructor kasi si Kyungsoo, at katulad ni Chanyeol ay graduate student din, pero sa kursong Linguistics naman. 

“Teka nga, binayaran nyo ba si Kyungsoo para diyan? Hindi pwedeng _thank you_ lang ha!” Chanyeol reminds the younger. Unang-unang kondisyon ni Chanyeol kay Sehun bago pumayag na kontakin si Kyungsoo ay siguraduhing he’ll be compensated. 

“Naku, kuys. Isa pa nga ‘yon na problema. Ayaw tanggapin ni Kuya Soo.” 

“Hindi ba’t sabi ko naman sayo. Isuksok mo nalang sa bag niya. Hirap hirap mag-edit ng thesis tapos thank you lang ang ibabayad nyo sa tao.” 

“Uuuuy,” Tumingin si Sehun sa kanya nang nakakaloko. “Bat ka ba nagagalet?” 

_Kung magalit naman akala mo aping-api si Kuya Kyungsoo, bulong pa ni Sehun._ Pero hello, rinig na rinig pa rin naman ni Chanyeol. 

“Hoy! Bumubulong-bulong ka pa diyan,” Pagsita niya sa pinsan. 

Chanyeol sighs, “Eto lang kasi Se, sa panahon ngayon, wala ng libre, okay? Ang hirap hirap nung ginawa ni Kyungsoo and he should be compensated properly. Ganda ganda nung credentials nung tao.” 

“Oo na nga, Kuys. Ilang beses mo na yan inulit sakin bago ko pa tawagan si Kuya Soo. Alam ko na yan. Ako na ang bahala.” 

“Dapat lang.” 

“Napakaoverprotective, di naman pala jowa.” 

“Oh Sehun! Di ka ba titigil? Tatamaan ka na talaga sakin.” 

“Bakit ako matatakot!” Pang-aasar naman ni Sehun before laughing his ass off, na kala mo di mas matanda sa kanya ng ilang taon ang pinsan. 

_Aba, may gana pang bumelat ‘tong batang ‘to!_ Sa isip-isip ni Chanyeol. 

Pasalamat nalang talaga si Sehun na bunso siya ng magpipinsan. 

——

  
  
  


Apparently, nakabalik na pala si Kyungsoo from his fieldwork in Romblon, something Chanyeol found out from Kyungsoo himself when he called the latter that night. 

You see, these late night calls Chanyeol with Kyungsoo happen regularly. 

Actually, when these calls actually happen, Chanyeol does all the talking. (Like always!) Mostly, he talks about sa mga mundane things in his life, katulad nalang nung how happy he was when Chanyeol got Jjareu (his new dog!). His sister, Yoora, gave Jjareu to him as a birthday present. 

Or that time when Chanyeol was reprimanded by his grad school professor for consuming the entire period with his report and with his, errr— _stories_. He recounts, ever so dramatically: 

“You know Dr. Kim, he’s always calm and quiet, but he cut my report and said, ‘Mr. Park, I appreciate your enthusiasm, pero we don’t need to know how you gained access to a porn site. Stick to your topic, please.’ Pulang-pula siya!” 

“Tangina, Park. Nakakahiya ka.” Kyungsoo then responds, before laughing with Chanyeol. 

Lakas nila maka-high school eh, yung magka-telebabad tapos yung tipong nakakatulugan pa yung isa minsan. 

Kyungsoo’s not gonna deny though, but those late night talks help him cope with his tasks. Minsan when Chanyeol calls and he starts rambling about his day, Kyungsoo would prepare his lessons. And it would be like Chanyeol’s voice serves as his background music, giving him energy, even uplifting his mood. 

There are times when Chanyeol thought he wasn’t listening. Imagine Chanyeol’s surprise one time when Kyungsoo started asking follow-up questions, like he’s fully immersed in Chanyeol’s story. Which he didn’t actually expect. Kyungsoo’s at fault though, madalas kasi ang tahimik lang niya. 

“Ang tigas kasi ng ulo ni Ate, sabi ng huwag na magdala ng food para kay Mama eh, nagpunta pa rin, ayun tuloy nadulas—” 

“Eh kumusta na siya? How about si baby? Wala naman bang naging problema?” Pag-uusisa ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ha?” Chanyeol utters, like he couldn’t quite believe Kyungsoo’s reaction. Nagpaprocess pa siya ng sinabi ng kaibigan. 

“Anong ha? Sabi ko, kumusta na si Ate Yoora, di ba she’s pregnant right now. Tapos sabi mo nadulas siya. Eh how about si Tita? Is she still sick?” 

_Silence._

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano mag-react. Ang buong akala ni Chanyeol ay pasok sa isa, labas sa isang tenga lamang ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi niya. Hindi naman siya nagtatampo, alam niyang madaldal siya at mahilig mag-kwento. Pero it’s just hits differently, now that he knows about Kyungsoo’s apparent interest and attentiveness. 

“Hello? Yeol? Andyan ka pa ba?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Uh.. Oo. Nagulat lang ako,” He says, shyly. 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo starts, parang di makasunod sa reaction ng kaibigan, “Anong nakakagulat sa sinabi ko?” 

“Uh.. Soo.. Wag kang ma-ooffend ah.” He sighs, “Akala ko kasi ‘di ka nakikinig sa mga sinasabi ko.. I know I tend to talk alot, and Baekhyun even told me na I talk enough for the both of us, pero.. Hearing this now, I realized na you actually listen. I’m so touched.” 

Kyungsoo hears some sniffing on the other line, “Shit, umiiyak ka ba, Yeol?” 

“Uy,” _More sniffing sounds_. “Hindi ah. Parang may konting alikabok lang akong nasinghot.” 

Napatahimik din si Kyungsoo, before he chuckles softly. “Sorry, if you think I’m not listening... I do. I appreciate your stories. They’re funny, and... I’m.. I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough to share those stories to me.” 

_He means it._

“Parang tanga naman Kyungsoo. Wag ka ngang mag-sorry!” Chanyeol scolds, “Basta, alam ko na. Alam ko na na lagi ka nakikinig. Enough na yun sakin.” 

“Oo naman noh, I’m always here to listen, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says. “You don’t have to hold yourself back. Magkwento ka lang.” 

Totoo naman yun, his line is always open for him. And he knows that it’s the same for Chanyeol. 

“Your stories make me happy.” 

He wasn’t kidding. 

——

Sa ‘di inaasahang pagkakataon, dumating sa bansa ang Covid. Actually, buong mundo ang nag-susuffer dahil sa virus na ‘to. Marami na ang namatay, at patuloy na nagkakasakit. Halos parang ibang mundo na ang ginagalawan ng lahat. 

Pero, what should be done? Kailangan mag-adjust ng lahat. Tuloy ang buhay. Kailangan kumayod, kailangan mag-adapt sa changing times. 

As a result, the whole country is placed under a quarantine to help slow down the spread of the virus. 

The moment this quarantine happened. Kyungsoo knew _he’s fucked_. Kasi ang inaakalang isang buwan ng quarantine ay tumagal ng halos isang taon. Andyan na raw ang bakuna, pero mukhang malilintikan pa, dahil sub-standard ones ang pinipilit ng administrasyong ito. Jusko, paano nalang ang mga Pilipino?  
  
Totoo namang kahit ang mga introvert na katulad ni Kyungsoo ay medyo nanghihina na rin sa ganitong set-up. Bilang part-time instructor si Kyungsoo, he still has to make modules for his students… and it’s really sucking the life out of him. Kung nakakapagod na gumawa ng paperworks nung nasa normal set-up palang, mas lalong nakakapagod ngayon.  
  
Dagdag mo pa yung virtual class nila, kung saan he meets his students once a week via Zoom. Stressed na stressed na siya dahil tambak na yung mga outputs na checheckan niya at sobrang bilis ng pacing ng academic year na ito. Nagbaba na rin ng memo kung kailan ang pasahan ng grades. Tapos, meron pa siyang tasks na kailangan tapusin sa Master’s niya. Yung final paper niya na konektado sa fieldwork na ginawa niya sa Romblon. Kailangan pa niya ma-transcribe yung interview niya. 

Grabe. Gusto nalang niya _iuntog ang ulo niya sa pader_. 

At least before this pandemic, kahit stressed na siya at nakakalabas-labas kasama ng mga kaibigan, o kaya ay maglalakad-lakad siya sa Oval, uupo sa may Sunken Garden at mag-mumuni-muni lang sa buhay. Tapos, laban uli. Kailangan lumaban uli.  
  
Pero sa mga naganap nitong nakaraan, parang nakaka-suffocate na. It doesn’t help na mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa condo niya, dahil ang pamilya niya ay nasa Japan. Malungkot minsan. Pero wala eh, wala rin siyang magawa kundi tatagan ang loob niya. Para sa mga pangarap niya, para sa pamilya niya.  
  
Buti nalang andyan ang mga kaibigan niya, na parang pamilya na rin niya. _Buti nalang andyan si Chanyeol._

Speaking of Chanyeol, parang ngayon, sa kanyang stressed out state, habang nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa kama niya at na-ooverwhelm na sa mga gawain ay bigla niyang gustong marinig ang boses nito.  
  
The late night calls have resumed, despite the lockdown, though hindi araw-araw, dahil busy sila sa ibang gawain. Si Chanyeol sa work niya sa isang prestigious IT company sa bansa, at si Kyungsoo sa teaching job niya.  
  
Believe it or not, Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol’s voice, especially the sound of his laughter when he tells him funny, random encounters. It’s a mixture of raspy and deep, and at times, he sounds really gentle.  
  
And.. he just really wants to hear him talk right now…  
  
Out of impulse, Kyungsoo dials Chanyeol’s number and calls him.  
  
“Hello? Kyungsoo?” _Fuck, parang maiiyak ata si Kyungsoo._ Bakit naman ganito? Parang sampung taon silang hindi nagkausap ni Chanyeol. Bakit ganito, parang may kung anong matinding emosyon na bumabalot sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

It was very unusual for Kyungsoo to initiate calls so it’s understandable why Chanyeol was very… surprised and worried, it was very evident in his tone. 

“Kyungsoo,” He repeats, voice laced with concern, “Okay ka lang ba?” Kyungsoo can only let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Sa totoo lang, hindi na rin alam ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang pressured na siya because of the deadlines, gusto nalang niyang magkulong sa kwarto at mag-stay magdamag sa higaan, at huwag na muna makipagcommunicate sa lahat ng tao. Mag-hibernate ba, gusto niyang mag-recharge. 

At sa di malamang rason, nang maisip niya ang salitang _recharge_ , si Chanyeol agad ang naisip niya. 

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo confesses, “I’m so stressed out.” 

“What happened to you?” Chanyeol replies, halatang nag-aalala, “Gusto mo bang puntahan kita diyan?” 

“Ano ka ba! No, it’s dangerous, mag-travel ka pa, mamaya magka-Covid ka,” He vehemently refuses, totoo naman, mahirap na magkasakit sa panahon ngayon. Number one priority ang good health, it’s too risky to go outside. 

Pero etong si Chanyeol, mukhang walang balak makinig sa mga pinagsasasabi niya. Mukhang desidido talaga sa naisip niya at sa ilang minutong pag-uusap nila parang nakapagplano na agad ng dapat niyang gawin. 

“I have a car naman, Soo. I’m just 20 minutes away. Tska, I’m sure wala ka naman Covid so don’t worry. Isa pa, ano bang nangyari sayo, may sakit ka ba? Gusto mo pa-deliver nalang kita ng food kung hindi mo kaya magluto—” 

“Yeol..” Shet, nakaka-fragile naman pag ganitong asikasong asikaso siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sighs, parang hindi na malaman ang dapat gawin, “Ano ba talagang problema? Nag-aalala ako sayo, mag-isa ka pa naman diyan sa condo.” 

_Bakit, ikaw rin naman ah, mag-isa ka sa condo mo_ , naisip ni Kyungsoo. 

_Tangina naman, bakit ka ba ganyan Park Chanyeol. Bakit ba.. Bakit ba ganyan ka kung makaasikaso._

Si Chanyeol na lagi siyang tinatawagan, si Chanyeol na sinasamahan siya sa library, si Chanyeol na lagi siyang iniinvite sa kanila para hindi siya malungkot, si Chanyeol na ngayon ay nag-aalala sa kanya, in the middle of a fucking pandemic, na ang sariling survival ay mahalaga. Pero eto si Chanyeol inuuna pa siyang intindihin.

_Putangina._

That was Kyungsoo’s cue at may kung anong sumapi sa kanya para sabihin ito, “Yeol.. I… I wanna see you.” 

His heart is beating so fast, at kinakabahan siya sa magiging reaksyon, kaya naisip niyang bawiin ang sinabi niya, “Uy, jok—”

“Okay,” He hears Chanyeol say, with finality in his voice, na akala mo walang pandemya o virus that’s lurking around. Na parang walang tanong-tanong ay pumapayag siya sa lahat ng gusto ni Kyungsoo. Na parang iniintay lang ni Chanyeol na magsabi si Kyungsoo. 

Ganun-ganun nalang? Okay na? Payag na siya? 

“Okay, wait for me there.” 

_Putangina ulit._

  
  
  
  


After Kyungsoo ended the call, napa-facepalm siya. Shet, what just happened? Did he just… Did he just admit na he wants to be with Chanyeol? Tangina naman, Kyungsoo. May pagkamarupok ka rin eh. 

Pero honestly, natouch siya, there’s a sense of urgency in Chanyeol’s voice and wala ng second thoughts, oo agad and he even told him to wait for him. Who does that? Do friends normally do that? Oo? Yata? Hindi niya alam. 

Kyungsoo decides to take a shower, para naman pagdating ni Chanyeol, di siya mukhang gusgusing bata. (At tska para hindi na rin mapansin ni Chanyeol na medyo maga yung mata niya, dahil naiyak siya, okay. It’s the first time someone did that for him.) 

Syempre, he’s not going to tell Chanyeol na he took his time preparing, at nag-ayos siya sa pagdating ni Chanyeol. 

Nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag- _ping!_ ng pinto niya, signalling na someone has correctly entered his security pin, parang may kung anong kaba at pagkasabik siyang naramdaman. Nasasabik siya makita si Chanyeol, at the same time, kinakabahan siya, dahil _fuck_ , prepared na ba siya makita si Chanyeol uli after so many months? 

I mean sure, they have videocalled each other, pero that was like months ago. He doesn’t know kung ano na itsura ni Chanyeol. Okay, given naman na na gwapo siya, pero malay ba niya kung nag-undergo ito ng matinding transformation while on quarantine. 

Halos malaglag ang panga ni Kyungsoo dahil Chanyeol looks… breathtaking. From his platinum hair, Chanyeol now dyed his hair brown and looks extra soft. He’s wearing a mask, along with his gray hoodie, with his favorite Adidas track pants. 

At speaking of transformation, halata sa katawan ni Chanyeol na he’s been exercising, dahil… he looks buff. Halata sa pagkabroad ng shoulders niya, at from the looks of his upperbody, mukhang alagang-alaga niya ito. 

Hindi naman tinagalan ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa katawan ni Chanyeol at iniwas ang mata na ngayon ay nadako sa kanang kamay ni Chanyeol na may dalang malaking duffel bag, tapos sa kaliwang balikat naman ay may nakasukbit na backpack. 

_Huh? Andami niyang dala? Nag-alsa balutan na ba ‘to?_

Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo because Chanyeol is already crossing the distance between them, binagsak nalang dala-dala niyang mga gamit sa kung saan at humakbang palapit sa kanya. His strong arms caged Kyungsoo into a hug. 

“Soo..” Parang batang sabik na sabik sa yakap si Chanyeol. Siniksik pa nito ang mukha nito sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, na kala mo ay hindi malaki ang height difference nilang dalawa. 

Kung pano nagawa ni Chanyeol na paliitin ang sarili niya, para ma-match ang height ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya alam. Pero at that moment, parang hindi mas matanda at mas matangkad si Chanyeol sa inaasta. 

Sa totoo lang, Kyungsoo feels his heart soften at this gesture. 

“Namiss kita, sobra.” Lalo pang hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap niya na parang aalis si Kyungsoo sa embrace niya. 

Wala ng ibang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi yakapin pabalik ang binata. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay tinapik tapik na ang likod ni Chanyeol dahil sa higpit ng yakap nito, “Yeol, tama na. Di ako makahinga.” 

Ang KJ niya, at ang totoo niyan, gusto pa niyang yakapin ito pero hindi na talaga siya makahinga. Parang bakal naman kasi ang mga braso ni Chanyeol. Halatang batak na batak eh. 

Binitawan naman siya ni Chanyeol pero, nag-pout pa ito sa harap niya. “Nakakatampo ka naman. Antagal nating di nagkita tapos magpapayakap lang, ayaw mo pa.” 

Tuluyan nang natawa si Kyungsoo pero sumagot rin naman siya pagkatapos, “Ang sabihin mo, siguro gusto mo lang ako tsansingan.” 

“Ang kapal, tsansing daw,” Chanyeol snorts, “Bakit ano bang akala mo, may gusto ako sayo?” 

Below the belt na yan ah. Hindi naman pedeng magpatalo siya. 

“Bakit, wala ba?” 

“Kilabutan ka naman sa mga sinasabi mo, Kyungsoo,” Biglang sambit ni Chanyeol tapos ay iniwas ang mata. Binalikan ni Chanyeol ang mga dalang gamit niya at dinala ito sa may sofa. 

Kahit nakatalikod si Chanyeol, pansin ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula ng tenga nito. 

Oh, loko. Deny ka pa. 

~~Deny pa tayo.~~

  
  


Kasalukuyang nasa kwarto ni Kyungsoo silang dalawa, habang si Chanyeol, nag-uunpack at nag-aayos na ng mga dalang damit. Nakalatag ang mga damit, na puro naman hoodie at track pants. _Panay branded_ , if he may add. 

“May balak ka na bang tumira dito?” Hindi na napigilang itanong ni Kyungsoo. Kanina pa siya binabagabag ng posibilidad na baka magtagal nga si Chanyeol sa condo niya. Not that he minds, though. ~~Pwedeng-pwede naman si Chanyeol dito.~~

Actually, he and Chanyeol talked about it earlier, na he’ll spend a few days here, to keep Kyungsoo company. He said pa nga na he wanted to make sure lang na Kyungsoo is okay, tapos he’ll leave na rin. 

“Sure,” Chanyeol answers back, walang halong pang-aasar at panunukso sa tono. Actually, he sounds so serious, so concentrated, habang nag-sosort ng mga damit mula sa duffel bag. 

_Ha? Anong pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol?_

Binato niya si Chanyeol ng maliit na libro na nakita niya sa bedside table niya. Nakailag naman ang loko. “Eh, ang lakas lakas mo kumain, baka ‘di kasya yung supply ko sayo palang.” 

“Yun lang ba?” Nahinto na si Chanyeol sa ginagawa at may gana pang mag-smirk sa kanya. “I got it covered. May grocery sa kotse, dumaan na ako kanina sa supermarket.” 

_Why does it sound so domestic?_ Napailing si Kyungsoo sa naisip niya, _ano ba yang iniisip mo, Doh Kyungsoo._

“Besides,” Kyungsoo challenges, “Wala kang tutulugan dito. Wala akong spare room, di ba?” 

“Ede tabi tayo.” 

_Wow, kala mo ba ganun lang kadali yon, Chanyeol?_

“Ayaw mo?” 

“Park Chanyeol, isa.” Pananaway ni Kyungsoo, pero deep inside, kinakabahan lang talaga siya. Simula nung dumating si Chanyeol, parang hindi na niya kakayanin magtagal sa presensya ng binata. Sasabog na siya. 

“Kasya naman tayo sa kama mo ah.” Nag-pout nanaman ito. Nawiwili masyado sa pag-pout. “Wag mo sabihing kelangan nating mag-social distancing pati sa kama mo?” 

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo bites his nails, a tell-tale sign of his uneasiness. Kasi shet? Tabi sila sa kama? No way… he can’t do this. 

And Chanyeol knows this. He always nags him, na wag mag-nail bite pero habit na yata ni Kyungsoo ‘yon. 

Chanyeol gauges Kyungsoo’s reaction kaya he immediately spoke to reassure him, “Soo, nagbibiro lang ako. I can take the couch. It’s not a big problem.” 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo and he eyes Chanyeol guiltily. Shet, na-misunderstand ba ni Chanyeol? Ang totoo niyan.. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya… Nahihiya lang talaga siya. They never slept beside each other, even before. 

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya and he pats his head, bago ngumiti. “Malapit na ako matapos dito. Tapos mag-dinner na tayo, okay? Kanina pa ako nagke-crave sa sinigang.” 

  
  
  


——

Sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang gusto ni Chanyeol. He cooked for the both of them, at tinulungan na rin si Chanyeol na kuhanin ang grocery mula sa kotse nito. 

When they started eating, hindi na rin napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mag-share kay Chanyeol ng mga nangyari sa kanya nitong nakaraang buwan. The pandemic is _scary_ , and for the first time simula nung tumira siya sa condo na ‘to, _he felt lonely_. 

Chanyeol shared his routine din, na mostly ay gaming at exercising. He recalls how his mom calls him every other day, nangangamusta. Or yung ate niya na nagvivideocall rin with Toben and Jjareu. His dogs are with his sister kasi, naabutan na rin ng lockdown dun sa bahay ng ate niya. And besides, bawal rin kasi ang aso sa condo niya. So he asked his sister to take his dogs under her wing. 

“I knew something was wrong,” Chanyeol utters, habang parang nag-iisip pa rin nang malalim. “You never called me first eh.” 

_Oh. Napansin pa niya yon?_ Kyungsoo thinks. 

Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang napansin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“I’m sorry, kinakain lang din ako ng anxiety ko. Alam mo namang I’m fine with deadlines pero parang iba ngayon.” 

“Kaya nga ako nagpunta dito, to make sure you are okay. I don’t want you to skip meals rin. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with your tasks.” Chanyeol promises, bago humigop nang paborito niyang sabaw ng sinigang ni Kyungsoo. 

“What about your requirements? Hindi ba dalawang subjects ang inenroll mo ngayong sem?” 

“Ako na bahala dun, Soo.” Tinaasan niya si Chanyeol ng kilay. Chanyeol sighs, “Final paper nalang naman. I still have time. Kaya ko yun tapusin.” 

“Ang akin lang kasi, meron ka ring mga reqs, ayokong makain ang oras mo..” 

Chanyeol puts down the utensils that he’s holding. He looks at him, eyes reflecting his sincerity. “You are not a bother, okay. I came here willingly. I offered my help. Kaya that’s what I’m gonna do. Wag ka na makipag-argue.” 

“Andaming sinabi,” Yumuko si Kyungsoo at itinuon ang pansin sa plato sa harap niya, “Kumain ka nalang diyan, mag-uurong ka pa mamaya.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The help that Chanyeol kept on mentioning eventually happened sooner than expected. Three days into their “cohabitation” (awow, live-in partners yarn?!), Chanyeol sends him the transcription of his interview. Yung interview na dinayo ni Kyungsoo sa Romblon pa. 

“Tapos ko na ‘tong pag-transcribe, ano pa ang kailangan mong gawin?” Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo dahil kahapon lang naman niya binigay yung files kay Chanyeol ah (and after pa siya nito pilitin nang pilitin), pero tinapos na agad ni Chanyeol? Ha? 

“Na-natapos mo na? Bakit ang bilis?” Tangina, may kahinaan ba ‘tong taong ‘to. Bakit ba parang sinalo mo lahat ng biyaya ni Papa Rold, Chanyeol. Totoo ka ba?! 

“Uhh,” Chanyeol said, napahawak sa batok na parang nahihiya, “I used an app kase, tapos I just corrected yung mga maling sentences na na-produce, for accuracy.” 

“Gosh. I hate you.” Nasabi nalang ni Kyungsoo. May gana pa talagang tumawa si Chanyeol, ha. 

Oo nga, Kyungsoo hates him. Kyungsoo hates him kase ano bang hindi niya kayang gawin?! 

——

Syempre, hindi lang naman puro trabaho ang inaatupag nila. After eating dinner, they would sit side by side sa may sofa (na at the same time ay tulugan ni Chanyeol, he kept his promise ok!!!) at nanonood ng kung ano-anong movie. Last night, napilit ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na manood ng crime documentary sa Netflix. 

_Maiba naman daw._ Wala na rin namang nagawa si Kyungsoo. Besides, parang nacurious din siya sa kinukwento ni Chanyeol na crime case na sinundan daw niya before. 

Halos mag-iisang linggo na pala si Chanyeol dito sa condo ni Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo realizes na he’s been feeling better. Actually, better is an understatement. Gumaan ang pakiramdam niya, and he knows it’s because of Chanyeol’s comforting presence. 

Iba pala ang nagagawa ng company. And Kyungsoo almost never wanted this to end. 

Anyone who’s in his situation din naman would probably wish for this moment not to end, right? 

_Right?_

Nanonood na sila ng movie, magkatabi sa kama ni Kyungsoo. Pinapanood lang ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, ang side profile nito dahil nakatuon ang buong atensyon nito sa tv, sa pinapanood nila. It really makes Kyungsoo think: What the fuck? What did he do to deserve this friend? This person. 

And he’s beside him. Nandito na siya sa tabi niya. 

Tumawa pa si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi nung isang _character_ , oblivious sa pagtitig ni Kyungsoo. Kung nandito siguro si Baekhyun, lolokohin na siya na baka malusaw si Chanyeol sa intense ng titig niya. 

Well, hindi naman niya tinatanggi. 

Kyungsoo still watches him, he’s _in awe_ , kasi ung seryosong mukha ni Chanyeol kanina ay nag-morph into this smiley Chanyeol, which he likes the best. 

Maya-maya pa ay nag-flash na sa screen ang listahan ng cast sa movie, signalling that it has ended. 

“Oh, shit, that was fun!” Sambit ni Chanyeol, bago binaling ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo. 

“Anong gusto mong panoorin next? Ikaw naman mamili. Yung recent movie ba ni Koreeda?” Nakatingin siya expectantly sa kaibigan. 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo dahil Chanyeol is looking at him now, and actually, nag-iintay sa isasagot niya. He recovers in a bit, but not before noticing the way Chanyeol’s face gets illuminated by the light coming from the screen. 

And Kyungsoo, then, just thinks… that Chanyeol looks so good? I mean, not that he doesn’t know that. He knew, and even Chanyeol knew himself, that he’s goodlooking. 

Pero kase? At this moment, parang may kung anong _glow_ at kakaiba sa hulma ng mukha ni Chanyeol ngayon, na naging dahilan din para makalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya. 

Chanyeol wasn’t particularly doing anything. He’s merely waiting for Kyungsoo to respond pero the audacity to look this good? 

He’s not gonna lie, it didn’t feel like the time stopped for a moment, there was no time freeze, it was nothing fancy or extravagant, instead, it was something normal? 

Na parang biglang sinaboy sa kanya—sa mukha niya—ang sandamakmak na feelings, at napapikit nalang siya sa impact. It hit him directly, that he has no chance to react. 

He composes himself, at nang mahimasmasan, imbes na sumagot ay nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya and kisses him on the cheek, sa may lugar kung saan ung dimples ni Chanyeol. It was prompt and obviously done on impulse, but still, Chanyeol feels the ghost of Kyungsoo’s lips on his cheek. 

Chanyeol gets taken aback, napa-blink pa ito ng ilang beses because _what just happened?_

Nang makalayo si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol, he faces him, fond and full of gratitude, “Thank you, Yeol.” 

_Hahalikan tapos mag-te-thank you? Ha? Kyungsoo? Ano impression niyan ngayon, nag-thank you ka kasi nahalikan mo siya? Shunga shunga. Ugh, bahala na._

“Ha? B-bakit? Anong meron?” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol, a bit startled. 

“Because you came here,” Kyungsoo says. Totoo naman eh, he’s grateful. Just being in Chanyeol’s presence is enough to be consoled. He doesn’t know how Chanyeol does it, pero it’s what Kyungsoo feels right now. “You’re here.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes. And you know what they say about eyes, they never lie. 

Their eyes speak to each other, and even though words are not said, it’s enough. 

Everything’s enough, in that moment. 

“I’m here,” Chanyeol says, eyes turning into a beautiful crescent. “Ano bang magagawa ko? I wanted to take care of you.” 

Kinikilig si Kyungsoo ngayon, he wouldn’t deny it. And it appears like, Chanyeol feels the same. 

Akala niya ay tapos na si Chanyeol, pero wala ata siyang balak tumigil magpakilig—

“Thanks for allowing me to take care of you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi naman sa naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa sabi-sabi pero, madalas niya naririnig sa nanay niya na huwag daw maging masyadong masaya dahil baka may kaakibat na may masamang at di magandang mangyayari.

Never naman ata nangyari sa kanya iyon, until today. 

At dahil doon ay parang gusto na niyang maniwala. 

Ayaw ata umayon ng tadhana sa kagustuhan niya. Dahil ngayong gabi, habang nanonood sila sa Netflix ni Chanyeol ay nag-ring ang cellphone ng kaibigan, hudyat na may tumatawag kay Chanyeol. He later on discovered na mommy pala niya. Si Mama Park. 

_Bakit kaya? May nangyari kaya? Nanganak na si Ate Yoora?_ Andami niyang naiisip at the moment, kasi anong oras na rin, bakit napatawag si Tita? 

Nagpaalam at sinenyasan siya ni Chanyeol bago tumayo mula sa sofa at naglakad papunta sa balcony. He answered the call. 

Nagpatuloy lang naman si Kyungsoo sa panonood, pero eto nanaman siya, hindi maiwasang kalikutin ang kuko niya, halos hindi na nga siya maka-concentrate sa panonood. 

Half an hour later, bumalik si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. 

“Soo,” He faces him, medyo kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo kasi antagal ni Chanyeol nakipag-usap sa mommy niya. “That was mom. Nasa condo pala sila ni Ate. They wanted to see me.” 

“Oh, you didn’t tell them na you were here?” 

“Well… Biglaan din eh. Di ko na nabanggit.” 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo manages to say. “Yeol, umuwi ka na kaya? Don’t keep them waiting.” 

“Will you be okay?” He looks unsure, and it’s making Kyungsoo (a bit) guilty. Bakit ba kasi lagi siyang inuuna nito. 

Ano ba, Chanyeol. Kapag ba sinabi niyang hindi, aalis pa rin ba siya? May kung ano namang bumalot kay Kyungsoo, takot? Hindi niya alam. Pero kung takot man, bakit? Anong dapat ikatakot? 

Aalis lang naman si Chanyeol para puntahan ang pamilya niya ah, bakit ganito na? Masyado na ba siyang nasanay sa presensya nito? 

“You’ve done enough for me, Yeol.” He says, after a while. “You should see them.” 

Tinitigan siya ni Chanyeol nang ilang minuto bago nagsalita. Mukhang desidido na rin naman si Kyungsoo eh, he has no choice but to agree. 

“Okay,” He clears his throat. “Sige, mag-aayos lang ako ng mga gamit.” 

  
  


Habang nag-aayos si Chanyeol ng dadalhin ay napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakatabi pa rin ang duffel bag sa kwarto niya, sa may cabinet. At ang inaayos lang ni Chanyeol ay ang backpack na dala nito. 

“Iiwan mo yung isang bag?” Kyungsoo can’t help but ask. Yung isang bag na tinutukoy niya ay yung mga pinaglagyan ni Chanyeol ng mga damit niya. 

Napatingala naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Will that be a problem?” 

“Ah—hindi naman, pero bakit?” 

He heard Chanyeol snort, na parang gusto nitong isiksik sa utak niya na, _Kyungsoo, ganyan ka ba ka-dense?_

Pero he doesn’t understand? 

“Ganyan ba ang Magna Cum Laude? Bat parang ang bagal makagets,” Chanyeol jokes around. Pero biglang nagseryoso din naman ito pagkatapos. 

“Syempre, kasi babalik pa ako. Alangan namang iwanan kita dito nang matagal. Baka mamiss mo ako eh.” 

~~Kapal, mamimiss lang naman ng sobra.~~

  
  
  
  


Nakasukbit na ang backpack at akmang tatalikod na sa kanya si Chanyeol nang biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. He apparently walked him to the door. 

But something bothers him, yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. Tama naman kasi siya eh. Mamimiss niya ito, kung saka-sakali. Kasi he’s an indispensable figure in his life. 

And he thinks he should say it now. Nagpapanic na siya internally. 

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo grabs the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie, and prevents him from leaving agad. Chanyeol has been doing the most, and he thinks it’s his turn to be clear, to set things straight. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol arches his eyebrows, waiting. Naramdaman naman siguro ni Chanyeol ang pag-iba ng asta ni Kyungsoo. 

Kumakabog na talaga dibdib niya. Kanina pa niya iniisip ‘to, habang nag-aayos ng backpack si Chanyeol, habang sinusuksok niya ang laptop niya sa bag na dala. 

“This will not be the last time, right?” Kyungsoo nervously says. Kinagat niya ang labi niya, kinakabahan talaga siya. Pero he needs to let this out. Ito ang nagagawa ng pagka-rattled niya. “That we’re gonna be like this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hindi pa naman natatapos dito, hindi ba? Di ba sabi mo, babalik ka pa naman? At sa pagbabalik mo, I want us to continue what we’ve started. What… what we have between us. I’d like to continue what we have, and eventually.. into something more.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds small and soft, but he remains hopeful. 

“I like you, Yeol.” 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig, kasi talaga bang ngayon? Kung kelan siya paalis? Gusto ba ni Kyungsoo na huwag na siyang tumuloy? 

When it dawns unto him kung ano yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo, his eyes soften. Then, turns into this mischievous look. 

_Oh no._

“Are you saying na gusto mo ng label?” Mapang-asar na ngumiti si Chanyeol. Gosh, he will never let Kyungsoo breathe. 

Well, deep inside naman talaga, he knows that there’s _something_ between them. A mutual understanding? Mutual affection? There’s something unspoken, but he’s certain that it’s there. And he wanted… he wanted to confirm if they’re on the same page. 

Namumula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo pero he bites back, “Chanyeol, alam mo, tangina mo.” 

“Gusto mo ko maging jowa?” Hindi ba ‘to titigil—

“Isa.” He threatens Chanyeol pero namumula na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. 

“Iyon, ba?” Tangina ni Chanyeol, walang preno. Gusto nalang magpalamon ni Kyungsoo sa lupa. 

Sinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, pero tumango din siya. He felt Chanyeol’s chest vibrate, dahil sa tawa nito. 

“Tamo ‘to. Pagkatapos mong sabihing gusto mo ako, mahihiya ka? Ang hina mo naman.” Natawa ule si Chanyeol, dahil sa inaasta ni Kyungsoo. “Ayaw mo ko umalis ha.” 

Sinuntok niya si Chanyeol sa dibdib, “Tsk, binabawi ko na.” 

Inilayo ni Chanyeol ang katawan nila sa isa’t isa para matignan niya si Kyungsoo sa mata. “Di na pede. Willing naman ako tuparin yung mga gusto mo eh.” 

He smiles so brightly at Kyungsoo, parang nawala yung hiya na nafifeel niya. Instead, he feels… so giddy. “I like you too, as if you don’t know that already.” 

Kyungsoo smiles, no, _he beams,_ because he’s so happy. Chanyeol makes me happy. “I wanted to hear you say it.” 

“Soo, I also want what you want. If you want to take this to the next level, our relationship, I mean, sino ako para humindi. I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Kyungsoo’s lips form a beautiful heart shape as he smiles. He takes Chanyeol’s face, and cups it, “Let’s do that.” 

“Pero for now, umalis ka na, baka hindi pa tayo maging legal sa magulang mo, dahil pinag-intay mo sila.” 

Chanyeol’s laughter rings in Kyungsoo’s head as watches Chanyeol head outside. 

_He’ll just have to wait for his return._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I plan on writing more of this AU, tbh. It's so close to home, gawa ng ako ay isang grad student rin. Promise, I'm Kyungsoo in this fic, minus the landian with Chanyeol. Char lang. Sobrang kilig ko dito!!!!! Habang nagsusulat!!!!  
>   
> Please let me know what you think about this fic. Comments are welcome! Maaari rin naman akong sigawan sa aking twitter, @chansooism.  
>   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
